Percy Jackson: Living with the Olympians
by MyVeryWildImagination
Summary: Percy Jackson's mom died after complications from childbirth. Hestia sees this, and places a blessing on the newborn baby. No matter what, he will have a family that cares for him and loves him. What happens if this 'family' tends to be the Olympians?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or the Greek gods

Percy Jackson: Living with the Olympians

Chapter 1-Prolouge

"His name is Persus….." Sally Jackson managed to croak out to the woman beside her.

The woman was Hestia. Goddess of the hearth, architecture and family. She smiled a kind smile as Sally collapsed, lifeless onto the bed. Hestia picked up the new born baby and spoke a blessing.

"I give you my blessing, child. No matter what, you will have a family. A family that will care for you and love you." She whispered softly to the baby.

Hestia decided to bring the baby to Mt. Olympus. The baby could could stay there for a while. Firstly, she had to write a note to her brother Poseidon.

_Dear Poseidon,_

_Your lover, Sally Jackson, has died from complications from childbirth. I am bringing the baby to Mt. Olympus. Amphitrite will not be happy when you tell her you've had a secret child, and she will be even unhappier if the baby stays with you. My decision is final. Good luck on telling Amphitrite, brother._

_Hestia _

Hestia carefully put the message in an envelope and sealed it. She put it on the table next to the bed, knowing that her brother would find it there. And with that, she turned into her true godly form, and with a brilliant, blinding golden flash of light, was gone.

* * *

Sally Jackson lay on the big, comfortable bed. Her lifeless form looked calm and peaceful, as she had smiled when she died because she had seen her little bundle of joy.

When Poseidon came, she had been dead an hour, maybe two. Poseidon was smiling happily, for he had imagined Sally alive and happy, with their new baby they had decided to call Persus, Percy for short. Instead, he saw a lifeless Sally with no Percy. His happy smile quickly turned into an expression of sadness and unhappiness. He let out a mournful, angry howl as he pounded the table next to the bed. An envelope fluttered down. He quickly snatched up the envelope and read it. His expression changed again; into an expression of hope. There was still hope for his baby.

Poseidon gave a long last sad and desperate look at Sally Jackson, then went off gloomily to tell Amphitrite what he had done. That would not be one easy job. He vanished in a blinding flash of golden light to his palace in the ocean.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry if it's a bit short. I just wanted to make a short prologue so I could dive into the story. R&R. No flames, please!**


	2. To stay, or not to stay?

I do not own Percy Jackson or the Greek gods

Percy Jackson: Living with the Olympians

Chapter 2-To stay, or not to stay?

Hestia arrived on Mt. Olympus, as calm and cool as ever on the outside. However, she was surprisingly scared as she approached Zeus, king of the gods. His eyes narrowed when he saw the little baby in Hestia's arms.

"Hestia, that's not your baby, is it?" Zeus asked Hestia.

Taken back by what Zeus had said, she snapped in an extremely loud voice:

"It's not mine, its Poseidon's!"

Zeus's face went purple with rage. Hestia could almost see steam pouring out of his ears.

"YOU MEAN HE BROKE THE OATH? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Zeus spluttered, clearly very upset.

"Calm down, brother. Let me say something." Hestia calmly told Zeus.

Zeus was still purple from anger, but he did calm down slightly.

"I want Percy Jackson to stay in Mt. Olympus. He shall have his own chambers and shall also be properly trained. His mother died, you know." Hestia said

"I will NOT allow it! No sir!" Zeus screamed at Hestia.

"If you don't allow it, I will tell the whole council about Thalia! You broke the oath before Poseidon and you know it!" Hestia shouted at a bewildered Zeus.

Zeus feared having the whole Olympian council knowing that Zeus had broken the oath first. Athena, being the goddess of wisdom, was suspicious, and Hera knew, and she was upset with him for a whole month.

"Yes Zeus, I know. I am not stupid. I am the goddess of family." Hestia told a now scared Zeus

"We'll let the Olympian council decide. That's the best deal you'll get. Also, you CAN'T tell anyone about Thalia." He muttered to Hestia who smiled at him.

"I won't, brother. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Hestia walked away carrying a sleeping Percy and Zeus stood at the same spot, wondering why he had agreed to let the Olympian council decide.

* * *

_A day later at an Olympian council meeting…_

"I WAS BORN FIRST!" Apollo shouted at Artemis.

"NO, I WAS!" Artemis shouted back.

"You ruined MY DRESS!" Aphrodite shrieked at Ares.

"That's because it's too long, woman!" Ares shouted at Aphrodite.

"YOU'RE SO DUMB!" Poseidon shouted at Athena.

"WELL, YOU'RE BRAIN IS FULL OF KELP!" Athena shouted back.

"OWL FACE!" Poseidon shouted.

Only Hestia looked calm and cool, but she always was calm and cool anyways.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Athena shrieked.

"OH, YOU KNOW THAT I AM OLDER THAN YOU; YOU JUST DON"T WANT TO ADMIT IT!" Artemis screamed at Apollo.

"THAT WAS MY BEST DRESS!" Aphrodite shrieked at Ares."

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared. The whole council fell into silence at once.

"Ah-hem." Zeus coughed. "Apollo, Artemis is older. Sorry." Zeus told a surprised and annoyed Apollo.

"Anyways, we are gathered here today to decide whether or not we should keep Poseidon's newborn baby. Hestia and I discussed it yesterday and I decided it would be better to hold a vote.

"WHAT? Poseidon broke the oath?" Hades growled.

"As a matter of fact, dad, you did it too. And earlier than Poseidon. Yes, yes, I know. I am the WISDOM goddess!" Athena smirked at Zeus.

Poseidon was listening carefully, and jumped up when he heard that Zeus had broken the oath FIRST.

"WHAT? You broke the oath first and you didn't tell us?" Poseidon bellowed, Hades nodding in agreement.

"How old is your daughter?" Hestia asked Zeus; in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"She's five." Zeus whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"So please, let's get back to what we were supposed to discuss." Poseidon said impatiently.

"All right. Raise your hands if you think that Percy Jackson should stay, and keep your hands down if you think he should not stay." Zeus said importantly.

Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Demeter, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hera & Hestia raised their hands. Zeus grumbled.

"So it is. Persus Jackson shall stay in Mt. Olympus. He shall have his own chambers." Hestia announced.

"Anyone who wishes to visit Percy is most welcome." Poseidon said.

He beamed at everybody who had raised their hands, and glared murderously at the gods who didn't. The glare looked like an insult-or-slap-my-son-and-I-will-kill-you-look. It definitely sent shivers down some Gods backs.

"Council adjourned." Zeus announced, and breathed a sigh of relief. Council meetings could sometimes be VERY stressful and tiring, as most of the Gods got on each other's nerves. Especially Apollo & Artemis and Poseidon & Athena.

"Remember to eat loads of cereal, everybody!" Demeter called out as the Gods filed out from their thrones.

Everybody rolled their eyes. Demeter and her cereal. Some things just never change, and will NEVER EVER change in Mt. Olympus.

**A/N: Second chapter done! I hope you like it! :)**


	3. Busted babysitters and angry aunts

I do not own Percy Jackson or the Greek gods

Percy Jackson: Living with the Olympians

Chapter 3- Busted babysitters, annoyed aunt and flying diapers

Hestia carried Percy Jackson into a guest room, which had a crib in it. He could sleep there until his chambers were finished. Percy cried loudly when Hestia put him down.

"Don't cry, little one, go to bed." Hestia whispered to Percy.

Hestia put Percy in the crib and quietly, almost silently, tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

It was morning. Percy felt hungry. He wanted milk. He started to scream and cry loud, very loud. So loud that Hermes and Apollo, who were walking by, stopped by the baby's makeshift room and peaked in. They saw Percy wailing, and decided to have some fun with him. They were going to be his babysitters of the day. When they creeped in, Percy stopped crying for a while and looked at them intensely. He must have remembered that he was hungry, so he started wailing again. The two gods quickly shut the door behind them.

"I think he needs his bottle." Hermes said.

"Alright, I'll magic up a bottle!" Apollo answered, and magicked up a WATER bottle.

"Not that, you silly! A MILK BOTTLE!" Hermes told a grinning Apollo.

It took Apollo three tries to get it right. Firstly, he magicked up a thermos flask, then a teacup, and before he finally managed to get it right, an aluminum can full of coke. But alas, when he got the milk bottle, it was empty! So that meant that they had to magic up some milk into it. Apollo, who was not paying attention, magicked up juice, coffee, tea, hot chocolate, coke, and even lava(for five seconds so the bottle didn't burn) before he finally got milk. However, the milk was FREEZING cold, and they had to heat it up.

"I'm the sun god!" Apollo exclaimed to a scowling Hermes. He touched the bottle and it immediately warmed up.

"Uggghhhhh… I wish I had that power." Hermes grumbled as Apollo smirked at him.

Apollo was too busy teasing Hermes that he didn't notice that he has been holding the bottle for too long, as it had reached such a high temperature that Apollo, even though he was the sun god, shrieked and dropped the now calescent bottle. Now it was Hermes's turn to smirk at a seething Apollo.

"You get the ice. I HATE ice." Apollo muttered to Hermes.

Hermes did so, and made sure that the temperature of the bottle was perfect; nice and warm. He gave the bottle to the hungry Percy and sighed in relief. MissionGivePercyMilkBottle1 had succeeded.

Hermes and Apollo were busily discussing what to do next when 'SPLAT!' Milk landed on Apollo's bottom. Apollo had an expression of pure horror on his face as Hermes burst out laughing. Alas, there was another 'SPLAT!' as another volley of milk landed on Hermes's bottom. Now it was Apollo's turn to laugh. The two gods turned to the crib. Percy had drunk three-fourths of the milk in the bottle and was full. He must have been bored, as he was playing happily by pressing on the bottle.

"Wow….Demigods learn fast….three days old and already knows how to splat people with a bottle." Hermes said in awe. He could definitely teach Percy his 'ten ways to annoy and steal from people.'

His thoughts were interrupted as another 'SPLAT!' 'SPLAT!' Milk was now on Hermes and Apollo's faces. They looked at each other, stunned for a moment and then started laughing at each other. Percy had now thrown the milk bottle out of his crib and now was lying down, drooling in his sleep. That gave Hermes and Apollo some time to clean up. It wasn't long, as he suddenly woke up.

"Now what?" Hermes asked Apollo.

"I think his diaper needs changing. It STINKS in here!" Apollo exclaimed.

Sure enough, the room did stink of poo. (UGH!)

Obviously, Gods don't know how to change diapers. They don't babysit. (DUH!) They assumed that they needed a gas mask and some old clothes. Apollo's old clothes were an old t-shirt and jeans, as bright as the sun because they were one-hundred percent sunsilk. Hermes old clothes were his oldest jogging suit and his ratty two-thousand year old ratty reeboks.

OperationChangePercyDiaper1 had started.

Wearing a gas mask, Hermes and Apollo advanced to the shaking crib. They managed to take Percy's diaper off, but it looked so disgusting that they dropped it in the crib. They ran to the furthest corner and took of their gas masks, sweating. They stood there, in the corner for a while, debating what to do. They were oblivious that Percy had picked up the dirty diaper and was playing with it. Hermes did notice a flying diaper in the air, but didn't know what to do.

"HERMES! LOOK OUT!" Apollo screamed.

Hermes snapped his fingers, trying to magic up a shield, but accidently magicked a deflector instead. The dirty diaper bounced off the deflector and landed smack bang on Percy's face. He managed to peel it off, but now his face was smothered in poo. He started screaming and crying so loudly that Hermes and Apollo were running around in a frenzy, not knowing what to do. In fact, Percy screamed so loudly that Hestia came, worried.

"Percy, what's the matter, darling-." Hestia started, and then noticed that Percy's face was smothered in poo.

Hestia looked around the room and saw two shaking figures in the corner. She stalked over there, grabbing hold of a shaking Hermes and Apollo.

"YOU GUYS!" I could have guessed so! You will be punished! Frightening a poor baby like that!" Hestia shrieked at Hermes and Apollo.

"But aunty, we came here to babysit! We didn't mean any harm!" Hermes pleaded, trying to calm a red-faced Hestia.

"Well, if you were babysitting, you definitely need to improve on it! You do NOT smother a baby's face with poo!" Hestia screamed at a bewildered Hermes.

"But aunty—we didn't-" Apollo started, but was cut off by Hestia.

"NO BUTS!" Hestia shrieked

Hermes and Apollo knew that they were dead meat. They stood there, too scared to say anything as they waited for Hestia to say their punishment.

"Hermes, you will sit in the sun for one day! Apollo will tell you how it's done." Hestia told a surprised Hermes.

"Aunty, why can't I do that?" Apollo asked Hestia.

"Because it doesn't hurt for you!" Hestia told Apollo.

"Apollo, you will fly everywhere you need to go today. WITH Hermes's worst reebooks." Hestia told a horrified Apollo.

"Aunty, why can't I do that?" Hermes asked Hesita.

You know PERFECTLY well why! It doesn't hurt for you! HEPHAESTUS! COME HERE!" Hestia creamed.

Hephaestus arrived with a 'POP', laughing at the expressions on Hermes and Apollo's faces.

"Hestia says that I have to put this track device on you and video everything you do." Hephaestus said, flashing a piece of metal.

"You can't get rid of it unless I disable it. No use trying. Oh, and by the way, all of Mt. Olympus is going to watch you do your punishment. NO CHEATING!" Hephaestus snorted.

Hermes and Apollo weren't very happy about their punishment, but they went along with it. They let Hephaestus push them out of the door, grumbling as they walked away.

It was now only Hestia and Percy in the room. When she heard Hermes and Apollo grumbling, she had the greatest desire to laugh.

And laugh she did.

**A/N: Finished another chapter! Yeah! Sorry if it was a little rushed, but my parents were like this:**

**Parents: GO TO BED THIS INSTANT!**

**Me: Aww... but I've got to finish this chapter!**

**Parents: YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES! HURRY UP!**

**And you can guess what happened after that...**

**Can anybody guess what my inspiration was for the last part *and laugh she did*? The first person to answer will get a shout-out in the next chapter! (Di Blythe, you are NOT allowed to answer this. For good reasons. :)**

**-Wild-**


End file.
